Gulls
by TotalTownie
Summary: -AU- "They have an unusual cry, don't they? So loud...It's like they purposely want to be noticed." (Sasuke/Sakura)


**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gulls<span>**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke knew where he was headed. It was safe - so his mother wouldn't worry - but quiet - aside from the sea gulls flying over head - so he could think and mull over the events that happened a few moments ago.<p>

This was getting annoying.

He had known from a young age that it would be difficult surpassing his genius older brother. He had watched his father praise Itachi, only to wonder openly why Sasuke could never beat the success that Itachi left in his wake. Eventually, it appeared Fugaku had given up on his youngest - which in a way was fine by him. It was not an enjoyable thing, to be compared and criticized, and it was beginning to create a wedge between the two siblings. He could deal with the looks he was being given, so long as they were behind his back.

He was grateful to Itachi for attempting to play down his exceptional abilities in every damn subject available under the sun, to his mother for being there to tell him that they were proud of him, no matter what, and that dad was just stressed out from running the company, but Sasuke couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was being fed lies. The Dobe's father had the task of handling the entire land of fire, yet he still managed to remain cheerful and maintain a good relationship with his son and wife.

Damn Uchiha corp.

Company matters was the reason his family had travelled to this place. It was pleasant; warm, with a sandy beach stretching for miles either side of the luxurious hotel they were staying in. Had Sasuke not been so emotionally constipated, maybe he would have stated his liking of the place and even cracked a smile. Instead, he kept quiet, as he had been doing for several years, not wasting his words, his facial expression the same as ever.

It had been going well, the 'holiday', right up until this evening. There was formal suit-and-tie event going on, which he had to attend. It wasn't so bad; he'd been to plenty before. He did not mingle, he kept himself to himself, ignoring the giggles of worker's teenage daughters.

How sad then, that his father had to go ahead and ruin things with a speech declaring his retirement from head of the company, but that all was to be left to his son.

Uchiha Itachi, that is. Sasuke had no look in whatsoever.

Deciding that leaving the room as so not to rain on the parade that would occur was a good idea, the youngest Uchiha duly did so. As expected, nobody noticed him go.

And now he stood at the end of a tiny boating dock, the sea lapping gently at the aged wood, gazing up at the sky, and the circling gulls.

It would have been nice, for once, for his father to sit up and notice he was alive.

Just once.

"They have an unusual cry, don't they? So loud…It's like they purposely want to be noticed."

In his brooding, Sasuke did not notice the girl seated next to him. Her feet were dangling off the edge and she was staring up at him. He cocked an eyebrow. She gave a little smile.

"I saw you walk out; I was clearing the plates. My dad owns the hotel you're staying at. I don't have to help but it keeps my feet on the ground, I guess."

"Aa."

Her expression changed to a saddened one. "Your brother was watching too. He seemed unhappy about it."

"I don't care how Itachi feels about it," he answered sharply, frowning. "And I do not want your sympathy."

"I'm sorry about that, sir, but I'm afraid my sympathy is the only thing you're going to get, particularly because I can't empathise with you…Or the gulls."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to elaborate.

"What I mean is, I'm the opposite. I'd prefer to be in the back ground…But with my bright pink hair, that's impossible for me," she laughed, nose scrunching up, mouth open wide so he could see her perfect white teeth.

"Why not dye it?" The question was out of his mouth before he had time to stop himself.

The girl gave him a serious look. "I suppose I could, but I'm used to it by now. Besides, it's what makes me, me!" She paused. "I'm Sakura by the way, Haruno Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Uh huh." There was silence for a few heartbeats, except for the calls of the birds.

"Are you going to leave?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"No. And don't start complaining either. I happen to enjoy sitting here."

He sighed. "I wasn't going to," he admitted. "Your presence is tolerable."

"How so?"

He ignored her. "They've stopped calling."

"Who?"

"The gulls."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "That'll be because they don't have to call anymore." She brought herself up to stand next to him. "They've been noticed. Another gull must be paying attention."

Sasuke allowed himself to take a proper look at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were closed, a smile present on her lips as she enjoyed the feel of the wind on her face. She was strange, odd even.

This didn't stop him from reaching out and shifting a strand of pink behind her ear.

"Ironic," he murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"It's ironic that they have stopped calling now that you have joined me."

"Mm." She giggled. "Maybe that means that there's a Sasuke gull up there, and a Sakura one. Maybe she followed him too and distracted him from whatever was bothering him."

"Maybe," Sasuke agreed.

Sakura took his hand. "I think we'd better head back before a search party is called out. Besides, the dancing should start soon. You're sure to be noticed with me as your partner."

Uchiha Sasuke let her pull her away from the dock back towards the hotel, deciding that Haruno Sakura's sympathy - whilst weird and strange and blunt - wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Had this written up a while back, finished it off just now ^_^<strong>

**Of interest, when this is posted, it becomes my thirtieth fanfic to be up and my twenty-first for the Naruto fandom. Lately I've become obsessed with numbers…**

**Anyway, reviews would be much appreciated, so go ahead and click that button down there.**

**Thank you ^^**


End file.
